


Ein Stoiker

by elektra121



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Yuletide Treat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio und Hamlet treffen sich auf dem Friedhof in Wittenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Stoiker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stoic's Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467379) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



> Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der Yuletide-Challenge 2015 als Geschenk für Fox. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, ich solle "etwas über Horatio erzählen".
> 
> Zum Verständnis: eine "Burse" ist ein frühneuzeitliches Studentenwohnheim. Nach allem, was darüber überliefert ist, gab es dort sehr strenge Regeln und ziemlich schlechtes Essen.

Horatio verbringt einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner freien Zeit auf dem Friedhof.

  
Auf seinen Spaziergängen kreuzt er die Wege von Totengräbern mit ihren Schaufeln, von Witwen, die die Gräber für Allerseelen mit Reisig eindecken, und Pastoren, die Grabreden für frisch Verstorbene halten - und sie alle nicken dem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann in Schwarz zu, wie sie sich auch gegenseitig beiläufig zunicken, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmen. Es ist durchaus keine eitle Mode oder etwa melancholische Veranlagung, die seine Schritte so oft an solch einen Ort lenkt, sondern schlichte Zweckmäßigkeit.

  
Horatio zieht es vor, seine Studien in Ruhe und ungestört zu betreiben, und er weiß nur allzugut, dass beides im beengten Dormitorium in der Burse oder in der betriebsamen Bibliothek oder in den Studentenkneipen nicht möglich ist - dort fehlt jene andächtige Stille, die sein Geist braucht, um Gedanken nachzusinnen und Schlüsse zu ziehen. Und daher wandelt er lieber gemessenen Schrittes zwischen Grabmälern und Gruften umher, seinen Seneca in der Hand - ganz wie ein antiker Peripatetiker. Horatio hastet nie, weil er weiß, dass jeder seiner Schritte ihn letztlich nur näher zu seinem eigenen Grab bringen wird, und es besteht kein Grund, damit zu eilen. Andererseits besteht auch kein Grund, sich davor zu fürchten, denn - wie Seneca sagt - die Menschen sind ihres Leidens wenig gewahr, wenn sie nicht den Tod als die beste Erfindung der Natur preisen.

  
Vielleicht finden die anderen Studenten seinen Rückzugsort seltsam - wenn sie denn genug Aufmerksamkeit auf Horatio verschwenden, um ihn zu bemerken - vielleicht bekreuzigen sie sich heimlich und flüstern kopfschüttelnd hinter vorgehaltener Hand - aber Horatio gibt nichts auf solch dummen Aberglauben. Er jedenfalls fürchtet sich nicht vor Geistern, die aus ihren Gräbern zurückkehren. Ehrlich gesagt, findet er den Gedanken geradezu lächerlich. Sich vorzustellen, Tote - die doch bei allem, was heilig ist, weltliche Angelegenheiten hinter sich gelassen haben sollten - würden in der Nacht heulend und kettenrasselnd herumwandern, in Bettlaken eingehüllt, nur um fremde Leute zu erschrecken - absurd.

  
Es gefällt ihm dagegen, dass die Sachsen solche Orte Fried-Höfe nennen; nicht nur, weil das die fromme Hoffnung ausdrückt, die Verstorbenen mögen in Frieden ruhen - eine Hoffnung, die Horatio teilt; sondern auch, weil er selbst eine Art Frieden in sich fühlt, wenn er den Kirchhof durchstreift oder von einer Bank aus den fallenden Blättern einer alten Linde zusieht. Still und schön trudeln sie langsam zu Boden, ihres Lebens müde, und nur hin und wieder wirbelt ein sanfter Wind sie durcheinander, dann rascheln sie leise. Ganz anders als auf dem Friedhof zuhause in Helsingör, mit seinen heidnischen grauen Runensteinen, ganz von Flechten überwuchert, von wo aus man bis Schonen auf der anderen Seite des Sundes sehen kann, und wo scharfe Winde vom Meer her wehen.Der Friedhof war seine letzte Station in Dänemark, als er pflichtbewusst Abschied von seinen verstorbenen Verwandten genommen hat, bevor er an Bord des Schiffes ging, das nach Süden aufbrach.

  
Manchmal stellt Horatio sich vor, dass alle Friedhöfe irgendwie miteinander verbunden sind; so dass ein Teil des Wittenberger Friedens auch in Helsingör zu finden sein müsste, und vielleicht ein Teil von Helsingör hier.

***  
Es ist ungewöhnlich warm für November dieses Jahr, daher kann Horatio weiterhin seine Bücher draußen lesen, zwischen den Kurrendestunden und den Beerdigungen, auf denen er singt. Von Studenten der Burse wird erwartet, dass sie in den Gottesdiensten die Liturgie singen, und Horatio kann ganz leidlich eine Melodie halten - und darüber hinaus das Wenige, das an Geld dafür gezahlt wird, sehr gut gebrauchen. Außerdem ist das Auswendiglernen der Liedverse eine günstige Gelegenheit, sein Deutsch zu verbessern, denn darin ist er nicht so gewandt wie er sein sollte. Er bedient sich in Gesprächen mit Studenten oder Professoren lieber der lateinischen Sprache - es gibt eigentlich nicht sehr viele Gelegenheiten, in denen er deutsch sprechen müsste. Er ist ein paar Mal mit anderen Studenten trinken gewesen, aber er war ihre laute, hastige Art zu sprechen, bald müde, und auch ihr Prahlen und Wetteifern mit irgendwelchen angeblichen Eroberungen (von denen Horatio nicht einmal die Hälfte geglaubt hat, weil kein Wittenberger Mädchen dumm genug wäre, um auf so billiges Werben hereinzufallen). Und daher, so seltsam es klingt, besteht sein Deutschunterricht nun daraus, Beerdigungslieder zu singen und Grabreden zu hören, die sehr langsam und deutlich gesprochen werden, und jedem Wort sein eigenes Gewicht zumessen. Horatio schätzt das - und auch die feierlichen, tröstlichen Melodien der Choräle, die die Trauernden der ewigen Seligkeit versichern sollen.

  
Als er eines frühen Nachmittags auf seiner stillen Friedhofsbank einer Passage in Senecas _De Consolatione_ nachsinnt, bemerkt Horatio einen anderen Studenten zwischen den Gräbern, der - seinem eindringlichen Gestikulieren und dem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln nach zu urteilen - offenbar in eine tiefgründige Debatte mit sich selbst vertieft ist. Er trägt kostbare, aber nicht prunkvolle Kleider, und als er näherkommt, wird Horatio klar, dass es der Prinz sein muss. Er hat ihn ein- oder zweimal in Helsingör gesehen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war; und ihn auch hier in Wittenberg in ein paar Vorlesungen erkannt; aber Horatio hat ihn nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen, was sich schon bald ändern wird, denn eben hat der Prinz den Weg eingeschlagen, der direkt auf Horatios Bank zu führt.

  
Nicht ganz sicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, steht Horatio auf, legt das Buch hinter sich auf die Bank, und wartet ab. Aber immer noch zeigt kein Zeichen im Gesicht des Prinzen, dass er sich der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen bewusst ist - er gestikuliert weiter, als ob er ganz allein mit sich selbst wäre. Eine tiefe Falte furcht seine Stirn und in seinen Augen glitzert etwas, dass Horatio _Unrast_ nennen könnte.

  
"Nein! Nein! ... Pfui, sage ich da." Der Prinz ist jetzt ganz nahe, nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. Horatio wagt, sich zu räuspern. Endlich schaut der andere auf, und sein Blick scheint aus weiter Ferne zurückzukehren. Er bleibt stehen und blinzelt.

  
"Mein guter Herr", Horatio verbeugt sich, unsicher, ob er die richtige Anrede gewählt hat. Wäre 'Euer Hochwohlgeboren' angemessener gewesen?  
Der Prinz jedenfalls scheint nichts dabei zu finden, eher sieht er erfreut aus über das Dänisch. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn verschwindet, und er lächelt überrascht.

  
"Also Ihr seid dieser "andere Däne", von dem Jörg und Jens gesprochen haben! Dann sind wir wirklich zu viert. Wer seid Ihr?"

  
"Horatio.", verbeugt sich Horatio erneut. "Stets zu Diensten."

  
"' _Horatio-Stets-zu-Diensten_ '?" Der Prinz lacht, aber ohne Spott. "Horatio also. Klingt eher wie ein antiker Römer als wie ein Däne. Ich heiße Hamlet, aber ich glaube, das wisst Ihr schon."

  
"Ja, Herr."

  
"Woher stammt Ihr?"

  
"Auch aus Helsingör, Herr."

  
Der Prinz lacht. "Erstaunlich, wie klein die Welt ist." Sein seltsames Verhalten von vor wenigen Augenblicken ist ganz plötzlich verschwunden, als ob der Wind es fortgetragen hätte. Jetzt scheint er nichts als ein durch und durch höflicher und freundlicher junger Mann zu sein, von keinerlei innerem Aufruhr bewegt.  
"Sagt, Horatio, hättet Ihr nicht vielleicht Lust, zu meinem Geburtstag zu kommen? Ich denke, ich möchte dieses Jahr mit all meinen Landsleuten feiern. Ich bin am Martinstag geboren, also gibt es wohl Gänsebraten. Was meint Ihr?"

  
Weil er befürchtet, die Einladung könne ein Scherz sein, antwortet Horatio zögerlich, dass, doch, ja, er recht gerne Gans zu Martini essen würde, da ihn die ewige Kohlsuppe in der Burse krankzumachen beginne. Der Prinz bricht daraufhin keineswegs in Gelächter aus, sondern sieht sehr zufrieden mit dieser Antwort aus. Er nennt Horatio den Namen eines Wirtshauses, verabschiedet sich danach höflich und geht davon. Offenbar nimmt er sein Selbstgespräch von vorher wieder auf. Horatio verharrt verwirrt einige Augenblicke. Er vergisst sogar, sich zu verbeugen.

  
 _Das muss ich Mutter erzählen_ , denkt er dann, auf eine seltsame Art belustigt. " _Stell dir vor_ ", würde er schreiben, " _dass mich ein Prinz eingeladen hat_!" Und fast kann er schon ihr Gesicht sehen, wie sie skeptisch eine Augenbraue hebt bei diesen Zeilen - und dann trifft ihn die Erkenntnis, dass nein, er Mutter natürlich _nichts_ davon schreiben wird.

***  
Der November schreitet voran und das Wetter wird schlechter, kalt und neblig.Nieselregen zerrt an den letzten ledrig braunen Blättern der Bäume und die nackten Äste tropfen traurig, bevor sie in winterliche Starre verfallen. Der Friedhof ist zu dieser Jahreszeit bereits geschlossen, wenn Horatios Seminare enden, aber ihm steht jetzt sowieso nicht mehr viel freie Zeit zur Verfügung - es gibt zusätzliche Proben für den kommenden Totensonntag und Advent.

Am Morgen, wenn er vor allen anderen Studenten aufsteht und zähneklappernd hinunter ins Refektorium geht, um den Kamin zu heizen, beschlägt sein Atem an der kalten Luft wie Nebel. Es ist eine gute Übung, der Kälte gegenüber stoisch zu bleiben - denn das gelingt ihm noch nicht überzeugend. Außerdem betrachtet Horatio gern das Aufglühen der Kohlen unter der toten, kalten Asche, wie sie Feuer fangen und der Welt und seinem Geist Wärme und Licht zurückbringen. So lange er sich erinnern kann, haben Wintermorgen so angefangen, selbst als er noch ein Kind war und seiner Mutter bei der gleichen Tätigkeit zugesehen hat.

  
Und so sitzt er jeden Morgen bei den aufflackernden Flammen, wiederholt griechische Vokabeln oder rekapituliert die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages, ganz wie Seneca empfiehlt. Letzhin, stellt er fest, kreisen seine Gedanken immer häufiger um den Prinzen. Er hat eigentlich gar nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen seit dem Treffen auf dem Friedhof (und selbst dabei haben sie nicht besonders viele Worte gewechselt), aber Horatio muss mehr an ihn denken als es sich gehört, wenn man ein Stoiker ist.

Horatio wird aus dem Verhalten des Prinzen nicht recht schlau: Er fragt immer wieder, ob er sich in den Vorlesungen neben Horatio setzen darf (als würde Horatio, als würde _irgendjemand_ das ablehnen) oder hält sogar einen Platz für ihn frei, so als ob das für einen Prinzen eine ganz normale Sache wäre. Er flüstert leise witzige Bemerkungen und Wortspiele über die behandelten Themen zu Horatio hinüber, und fragt respektvoll nach seiner Meinung, als ob es das Urteil eines weisen Mannes wäre.  
Horatio kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

***  
Am Martinstag findet er überraschenderweise nicht nur den Gänsebraten, sondern auch die Gesellschaft viel mehr nach seinem Geschmack, verglichen mit den früheren Erfahrungen in Studentenkneipen. Jörg und Jens (er kennt Jörg als _Georgius Rosenkranz_ aus einem seiner Lateinseminare) sind recht angenehme, lustige Burschen aus Kopenhagen, die den Prinzen wegen seines stümperhaften Geklimpers auf der Laute, die er sich zum Geburtstag gekauft hat, ein bisschen aufziehen, auf freundliche Art.

  
"Immerhin", bemerkt Jens (oder _Johann Güldenstern_ , wie Horatio gelernt hat), "können wir froh sein, dass Eure Versuche auf der Blockflöte Vergangenheit sind!"

  
"Genau. Was sollten die Leute nur von uns denken, wenn man uns beide immer wieder mit so einem Stadtpfeifer gesehen hätte? Als ob die Schauspieler nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wären!"

  
"Jedenfalls wird unser guter Ruf jetzt sehr bald wieder hergestellt sein. Denn niemand, der hört, was Ihr diesem armem Instrument antut, könnte Euch für irgendetwas anderes als einen blutigen Amateur halten." Sie lachen.

  
Und dann singen sie doch noch mit dem Prinzen - und sind hocherfreut über Horatios schöne Stimme. Alle zusammen singen sie ein paar dänische Lieder (darunter die ganze traurige Geschichte des Todes von _Dronning Dagmar_ \- bei welchem der Prinz bei der zwanzigsten Strophe endlich die Begleitakkorde meistert) und zuletzt natürlich das unvermeidliche _Gaudeamus igitur_ , zu dem Jens die Baritonstimme kennt und Jörg den Bass - so dass es schließlich ein recht hübsches kleines Musikstück wird.

Und doch, obwohl Horatio die Lieder mag und froh um die Gelegenheit ist, wieder Dänisch zu sprechen und zu hören und sich ein bisschen mit anderen Studenten zu vergnügen, ist er trotzdem nicht recht ... fröhlich. Das heißt nicht, dass er traurig wäre. Vielleicht ist er jetzt ein wirklicher Stoiker geworden - jemand, der sich weder übermäßig am Fröhlichsein erfreut noch groß bei Kummer trauert. Oder es hat etwas mit den seltsam schicksalsergebenen Texten der Lieder zu tun, denn er muss mehr als je zuvor über das _nos habebit humus_ nachdenken. Er versucht, sie sich alle in ihrem _molestam senectutem_ vorzustellen; aber es gelingt ihm auch bei größter Anstrengung nicht, sich Jörg mit einem langen, grauen Bart zu denken oder Jens mit eingefallenem Gesicht und fehlenden Zähnen, oder den Prinzen mit kahlem Kopf, auf dem eine schwere Krone lastet. Seltsamerweise hat er damit überhaupt keine Probleme bei sich selbst: er wird, mehr oder weniger, wie sein Vater in seinen letzten Lebensjahren aussehen, als Horatio noch klein war, oder vielleicht wie Polonius werden, der Freund und Kollege seines Vaters, der Horatio so herzlich und ernst nach Wittenberg verabschiedet hat, wie es ein Vater nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

  
Nicht allzuviel später entschuldigt er sich, da er für den Gottesdienst am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen muss, und verlässt den Prinzen und Jörg und Jens, die weiter lachen und trinken und ihren Abend genießen. Sie jedenfalls sind keine Stoiker, weil sie eindeutig mehr Freude aus dieser kleinen Feier ziehen als Horatio es kann. Aber er verübelt ihnen nichts, denn wenn sie sich jetzt mehr an ihrem Glück erfreuen, werden sie zweifellos auch mehr leiden, wenn sie eines Tages Kummer trifft.

***  
Die Wochen gehen ins Land und das Jahr wird alt, mit dunklen Nächten, Sturm und Frost, so dass Vorlesungen ausfallen müssen, weil man die Räume nicht gut genug heizen kann; aber das Verhalten des Prinzen Horatio gegenüber ändert sich weiterhin nicht (obwohl Horatio das angenommen hat, und die Geburtstagseinladung für eine vorübergehende Laune hielt). Immer noch lächelt der Prinz ihn an, wenn sie sich zufällig treffen, und er spricht mit ihm und hört zu, was Horatio zu sagen hat, und lädt ihn zum Essen ein - auf die eine oder andere Art nimmt er Horatio immer _wahr_. Weder die Spielgefährten, die Horatio als Kind hatte, noch seine Klassenkameraden, noch seine jetzigen Kommilitonen in der Burse (oder Jörg Rosenkranz und Jens Güldenstern, seine Landsleute) haben Horatio jemals so behandelt. Und Horatio hat sich seinerseits nie so viele Gedanken über einen von ihnen gemacht. Das ist sehr sonderbar. Wirklich.

  
Ist es das, vielleicht, was es heißt, einen _Freund_ zu haben? Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Stoikern nennt Seneca das Verlangen nach Freundschaft einen natürlichen Trieb und daher einen zulässigen Wunsch, den man erfüllen sollte - allerdings darf man nicht abhängig werden von jemandem oder etwas, das einem wieder genommen werden kann und genommen werden wird. Demnach wäre es in Ordnung, den Prinzen zum Freund zu haben, so lange Horatio nicht von ihm abhängig wird, denn ganz gewiss werden sie sich wieder trennen müssen, wenn sie nach Dänemark zurückkehren, oder spätestens, wenn der Prinz eines Tages König ist. Wenn es aber erlaubt ist, Freude an einer Freundschaft zu haben, solange sie währt, solange man sich im Klaren darüber ist, dass ihr Ende unausweichlich ist, dann müsste es unter diesen Umständen Horatio doch erlaubt sein, den Prinzen zum Freund zu haben? Mutter hätte von solcherlei Ideen gewiss nichts gehalten, denn ein Prinz, nun ja, ist nun einmal ein Prinz und kein Freund - er hat wichtigere Dinge zu tun als ein Freund zu sein, würde sie wohl sagen. Aber Horatio findet, dass man als Stoiker recht gut einen Prinzen zum Freund haben kann, weil für einen Stoiker ein guter Mensch wie der andere ist - für Stoiker gibt es weder Prinzen noch Bürgerliche.

  
***  
Um St. Lucia herum fragt Hamlet, ob er den Weihnachtsabend mit ihm verbringen möchte. Horatio ist zunächst fast erschrocken, findet dann aber eigentlich keinen Grund, abzulehnen. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, erscheint die Frage nur logisch - es ist ganz sicher ein natürlicher Trieb, dass man Christi Geburt mit seiner Familie oder Freunde begehen will (oder doch wenigstens mit Landsleuten), aber die Familie des Prinzen ist weit entfernt, und es wäre unangebracht, Jörg und Jens einzuladen, weil Juden doch ihre eigenen Feste haben. Daher bleibt Horatio als der einzig denkbare Kandidat, und deswegen sagt er zu.

  
Da seine Verpflichtungen in der Kurrende verlangen, dass er an allen Weihnachtsgottesdiensten teilnimmt - drei am Weihnachtsabend, und je einen am ersten und zweiten Feiertag, dazu eine ungewisse Anzahl Hausbesuche bei Gemeindegliedern, die zu alt oder krank sind, in die Kirche zu kommen - kommen sie überein, dass Hamlet in den letzten Gottesdienst geht, Horatio dann nach der Kirche abholt und sie bei Hamlet zu Abend essen. Die Burse wird über Weihnachten mehr oder weniger verlassen sein, da fast alle Studenten zuhause oder bei Verwandten feiern.

***  
Am Heiligabend zeigt sich das Wetter nicht besonders festlich - dunkel und kalt, und mit eisigem Wind, der in die Ritzen kriecht und unter Tücher und Ärmel, selbst durch die Handschuhe hindurch - so dass jedermann seinen Aufenthalt draußen vor der Tür auf ein Mindestmaß beschränkt. In der Kirche immerhin herrscht eine angenehme Temperatur dank der Kohlengruben und der Körperwärme der vielen Gläubigen. Zwischen den einzelnen Gottesdiensten gibt es Tee für die Sänger und Musiker, aber Horatios Füße bleiben den ganzen Tag lang unerfreulich kalt, obwohl er seine wärmsten Strümpfe trägt, die, die seine Mutter gemacht hat.

Vielleicht hält ihn das davon ab, gänzlich an der Weihnachtsfreude teilzuhaben - selbst wenn die Qualität der Musik, und das Kerzenanzünden, und die Herzlichkeit und theologische Tiefe der Predigt, und eigentlich wirklich alles, nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt. Oder vielleicht hat Horatio auch ein wenig Heimweh. Viele der Kirchenlieder haben ganz ähnliche Melodien wie die, die man in Dänemark singt, aber die Worte sind natürlich Deutsch, und ihm selbst nach wochenlangem Üben nicht so vertraut wie die dänischen Weisen. Und das Gleiche kann man auch über den Ablauf des Gottesdienstes sagen. Daher ist Horatio doch ganz froh, dass er den Abend mit einem Landsmann verbringen wird, und so das natürliche Verlangen nach seiner Muttersprache stillen kann.

  
Nachdem das letzte Lied verklungen ist, trifft er sich wie vereinbart mit Hamlet und dann kämpfen sie sich zu zweit durch das unangenehme Wetter, das mittlerweile ein Schneesturm geworden ist. Bis zu Hamlets Unterkunft ist es nicht sehr weit, nur zwei oder drei Gassen, aber ihre Mäntel und Hosen sind, als sie endlich ankommen, durchweicht vom nassen Schnee und aus ihren Haaren tropft es. Zum Glück hat die Wirtin schon ein heißes Mahl auf den Tisch gestellt, und Glühwein, und ein warmes Feuer brennt im Kamin - sehr zu Horatios Gefallen, den ein immer stärker werdendes Verlangen nach Nahrung und Wärme befallen hat. Und auch wenn es Fastenspeisen sind (die letzten!), so schmeckt das Essen doch ausgezeichnet und ist sehr reichlich.

  
Wie gewöhnlich übernimmt der Prinz den überwiegenden Teil der Konversation, und Horatio begnügt sich damit, zuzuhören und sich am Essen und Hamlets Dänisch gütlich zu tun; obgleich, wenn er ehrlich ist, er dem, was der Prinz erzählt, nicht sehr konzentiert folgt und nur hier und da ein paar Sätze aufnimmt: "Ihr hattet ja die beste Stelle im ganzen Quempas', mit dem 'Fürcht euch fürbass nimmer mehre'!" ... "Sie fragen sich bestimmt, was ich jetzt gerade tue." ... "Meine Mutter hat geschrieben, ich hätte _ihr Herz entzwei gebrochen_ , weil ich über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause komme." Als er das sagt, sieht Hamlet recht traurig aus.

  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Euren Eltern?"

  
Horatio lässt Gabel und Messer sinken. "Mein Vater starb, als ich noch ein Kind war."

  
Hamlet nickt mitleidig. "Dann muss es ja noch schlimmer für Eure Mutter sein. Allein, wenn der Sohn so weit weg ist. Was hat sie Euch denn geschrieben? Und habt Ihr ihr geschrieben?"

  
Horatio zögert. Wie soll er da anfangen? "Meine Mutter... Nein, sie hat nicht geschrieben. Sie..." Warum nur ist es so schwierig zu sagen? Ein wahrer Stoiker muss jedem Kummer gegenüber leidenschaftslos sein. "Sie ist vor vier Monaten gestorben." Er blickt auf seinen Teller.

  
"Oh, das tut mir so leid. Das wusste ich nicht! Mein herzliches Beileid."

Horatio nickt. Er würde sich gern für die Anteilnahme bedanken, wirklich, aber er kann im Moment seiner Stimme nicht trauen. Und so sehr er es versucht (und das tut er, er ist ein Stoiker!), kann Horatio doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen mit der Wahrheit überfließen, und er kann sich nicht mehr länger selbst belügen.   
Er ist nicht einfach ein bisschen wehmütig oder heimwehkrank. Und es ist keine Zweckmäßigkeit, oder finanzielle Erwägungen oder studentische Verpflichtung, die in auf den Friedhof führt und ihn Grablieder singen und deren Inhalt auswendig lernen lässt. Nein. Die Wahrheit ist, dass er _trauert_ , entsetzlich trauert um seine Mutter, die so kurz vor seinem Weggang nach Wittenberg gestorben ist. Und aller stolzer Stoizismus der Welt kann daran nichts ändern.

  
"Verzeiht mir, mein Herr", bringt er unter Schluchzen hervor, und wendet sein Gesicht ab. "Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht - es ist ja schließlich eine Sache, die allem Leben gemein ist."

  
Aber Hamlet zeigt keine Anzeichen von Verachtung oder Peinlichkeit, nur Verständnis. "Ja, das ist für alles, was lebt, _gemein_ , nicht wahr?"

"Es tut mir leid, mein Herr. Ich sollte es wie ein Mann tragen." Horatio wischt sich die Augen an den Ärmeln ab. Er schämt sich. "Seneca sagt, dass es gar keinen Sinn hat, über den Tod zu weinen, wo doch eher das Leben beweinenswert ist."

  
"Ich würde nie wagen, anzudeuten, Ihr trügt es nicht wie ein Mann. Aber eben ein Mann, der auch fühlt wie ein Mann." Hamlet lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und spricht ein hartes Urteil. "Seneca war ein Idiot."

  
Und ganz entgegen seinem sonstigen Bestreben, und obwohl er insgesamt große Stücke auf Seneca hält, muss Horatio zugeben, dass in dessen Lehren in dieser Sache doch einige wichtige Punkte fehlen.

  
"Ich glaube, ich habe, was das betrifft, schon etwas deutlich Besseres gelesen... Irgendwo war es doch..." Hamlet steht auf und sucht in seiner Kammer herum, legt die bereits wieder halb vergessene Laute beiseite, und durchblättert mehrere Bücher und Aufzeichnungen, bevor er endlich findet, wonach er gesucht hat. "Hier, wusste ich's doch!" Er gibt Horatio ein kleines Büchlein in die Hand, in dem sich mehrere Lesezeichen befinden. Der entsprechende Abschnitt ist mit einem kleinen Tintenkreuz markiert:

>   
> "Es haften doch tief im Herzen ihr Anblick, die Worte und Gebärden der lebenden und sterbenden(...), dass nicht einmal Christi Tod (und was sind alle Tode der Menschen verglichen mit seinem Tod?) dies ganz vertreiben kann, wie es doch sein sollte."

Horatio liest, und starrt dann lange ungläubig auf den Namen, der auf dem Bucheinband steht. "Das hat Luther geschrieben?"

  
"Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr das hilfreicher finden würdet als Seneca."

  
"Das ist... - das kannte ich nicht."

  
"Und haltet Ihr ihn jetzt weniger für einen Mann oder für einen weniger klugen Mann, nur weil er seinen Verlust mit größerer Leidenschaft fühlte als ein Mensch es vielleicht sollte? Weil er trauerte? Ist das nicht ganz natürlich?"

  
Horatio schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und sagt lange Zeit nichts. "Ich dachte", beginnt er schließlich , seine Stimme ganz leise, fast ein Flüstern, "Dass ich es besser ertragen könnte, ohne allzusehr zu trauern, weil ich ein erwachsener Mann bin. Ich bin ein Stoiker! Ich war ja nicht mehr abhängig von meiner Mutter, wie es ein kleines Kind wäre. Und trotzdem trauere ich genauso sehr wie ein Kind... ich kann mir nicht helfen. Sie fehlt mir so." Erneut rinnen Tränen über seine Wangen und Kinn. Hilflos wischt er sie mit den Händen fort.

  
"Ich werde sehr traurig sein, wenn _meine_ Mutter stirbt - oder mein Vater", gesteht Hamlet, und setzt sich neben ihn. "Ich hoffe, es dauert damit noch lange, aber dann werde ich immerhin den Trost haben, dass ein ganzes Königreich mit mir trauert und mir hilft, meinen Kummer zu tragen. Und ich werde mir ganz gewiss genug Zeit nehmen für die Trauer, mindestens ein ganzes Jahr! Und trotzdem wird es eine schwere Zeit werden, denke ich mir. Wie schwer muss es nur für Euch sein, wo ihr all das ganz alleine tragen müsst!"

  
Eine Weile sagt keiner von beiden etwas, aber das Schweigen ist nicht unangenehm.

  
"Wollt Ihr mir von Eurer Mutter erzählen?", fragt der Prinz dann.

  
Da es keinen Grund gibt, abzulehnen, fängt Horatio an, Hamlet alles zu sagen, was ihm in den Sinn kommt, alles, woran er sich erinnern kann... Was für ein Mensch seine Mutter war... Wie sie aussah... Was sie tat und was sie sagte... Was sie gern hatte und was sie nicht gern hatte... Und wie lieb, ach, wie lieb Horatio sie hatte. Und auch wenn er dabei weinen muss (manchmal aber auch fast ein bisschen lachen), tut es doch nicht so schrecklich weh wie er befürchtet hat - denn die Wahrheit ist, es hat die ganze Zeit über schon weh getan; er hat den Schmerz nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund ist es viel einfacher, ihn vor einem Freund einzugestehen als vor sich selber.

Ist dann vielleicht das der eigentliche Sinn dahinter, Freunde zu haben? Aber noch bevor Horatio über eine Antwort nachdenken kann, stellt er fest, dass es ihm egal ist, ob das Verlangen nach Freundschaft nun ein egoistischer Wunsch oder ein natürlicher Trieb ist. Denn ganz egal, wie dieses Problem aus philosophischer Sicht entschieden werden mag, Horatio weiß jetzt, dass es gut ist, einen Freund zu haben.

  
Schließlich, als das Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt ist und die Glocken den Weihnachtstag einläuten, ist Horatio von einer Last befreit. Ihm fällt kein einziges Wort mehr ein, das noch zu sagen wäre. Müdigkeit überfällt ihn, aber eine angenehme Müdigkeit, wie nach einem langen Tag voll schwerer Arbeit. Und als ob das Wetter draußen sein Inneres wiederspiegelt, ist aus dem Sturm nach und nach ein sanfter Schneefall geworden.

  
"Ich sollte jetzt gehen, mein Herr. Ich danke Euch." Horatio steht widerstrebend auf, ihm graut schon vor dem Weg zurück durch die Kälte. Und allein die Vorstellung des eisigen, verlassenen Schlafsaals lässt ihn frösteln - aber wenn er nicht gleich geht, wird er an Ort und Stelle einschlafen, so müde ist er.

  
"Auf keinen Fall! ich erlaube nicht, dass ein Freund ohne Not in so einer kalten Nacht nach Hause gehen muss. Und auch noch zu Weihnachten! Ihr bleibt hier - ich befehle es Euch, wenn es sein muss." Hamlet zieht ihn wieder zurück und schafft es, ein strenges Gesicht aufzusetzen, aber Horatio hätte auch so nicht protestiert. Er ist zu erschöpft und zu froh und zu dankbar, als dass er auch nur so tun könnte, als wäre dem nicht so - selbst wenn Höflichkeit das wohl erfordern würde.

  
In Sachsen ist es Brauch, sich am Heiligen Abend etwas zu schenken, so wie man Kindern zum Nikolaustag Süßigkeiten schenkt oder wie sich reiche Leute zu Neujahr Geschenke machen - und für Horatio ist in diesem Moment das schönste Geschenk, das er sich vorstellen kann, dass er hierbleiben darf, hier bei Hamlet, bei seinem Freund, und in der Weihnachtsnacht nicht allein sein muss - auch wenn Seneca lehrt, dass der Weise keines Menschen außer sich selbst bedarf. Wahrscheinlich ist Horatio eben kein weiser Mann. Oder vielleicht hat auch Hamlet recht und Seneca war tatsächlich ein Idiot. Jetzt gerade ist Horatio das allerdings von Herzen egal.

  
Stattdessen streift er sich träge die Kleider ab, sobald Hamlet die Kerzen ausgeblasen hat, und schlüpft neben ihn unter die Decke. Ihm ist behaglich und warm, und müde blinzelt er noch einmal nach den verlöschenden Kohlen im Kamin. Der letzte Gedanke, den Horatio noch fassen kann, bevor er einschläft, ist, dass er in diesem Augenblick glücklicher ist, als es einem Stoiker erlaubt wäre.   
Er schämt sich nicht dafür.

***  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwacht Horatio von einem vertrauten Geräusch. Jemand (Hamlet!) ist schon aufgestanden, und schürt das Feuer im Kamin. Als er zusieht, wie sein Freund das morgendliche Ritual ausführt, dass Horatio so lieben gelernt hat - beobachtet, wie die Flammen aus der Asche schlagen, spürt, wie die Wärme sich auszubreiten beginnt und das Licht die Dunkelheit mehr und mehr erhellt - fühlt er sich so froh wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr.

Es ist eigenartig, jemandem anderen dabei zuzusehen, wie er für ihn tut, was sonst Horatio für andere tut; und früher seine Mutter getan hat. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich gar nicht eigenartig - so lange es Winter gibt, wird immer jemand am Morgen als Erster aufstehen und das Feuer schüren. Egal, wo und wer. Ob Hamlet es für Horatio tut, oder Horatio für die anderen Studenten, oder ob es Mütter für ihre Familien tun - jeden Morgen wird jemand der Welt Wärme und Erleuchtung zurückbringen. Und ist nicht das nicht eigentlich der Grund, aus dem man Weihnachten feiert?

  
Hamlet beendet seine Arbeit, hängt den Schürhaken zurück auf seinen Platz, und kommt wieder ins Bett.   
"Also wenn das kein Weihnachtswunder ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!", sagt er statt eines Morgengrußes, als er zurück unter die Decke kriecht.

  
"Was denn für ein Wunder, mein Herr?", gähnt Horatio und streckt sich genüsslich.

  
"Dass du lächelst. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie lächeln gesehen."

***  
Später am Morgen, kommen sie auf dem Weg zur Kirche am Friedhof vorbei. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien, der Himmel ist jetzt klar und blau, und der frischgefallene Schnee glitzert in der Wintersonne. Alles sieht sogar noch friedlicher aus als im Herbst. Als ob, denkt Horatio, die Gräber und Steine in eine dicke weiße Decke eingehüllt wären, unter der die Toten sich den Winter lang ausruhen dürfen, bis eines Tages - so wie auch die Pflanzen im Frühling wieder erwachen - der _ewige_ Frühling sie aufwecken wird.

Nicht als kettenrasselnde Geister, sondern als ihr wahres Selbst.

  
Hier in Wittenberg wie in Helsingör, und auf der ganzen Welt.

 

ENDE.


End file.
